hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Chameleon Queen
Chameleon Queen is the Queen of the Chameleons. She first appeared in "Pitched Battle of the Tank Army", when she grew giant and had to eat all of the mosquitoes. For the time being, High Roller had no interest in using her until learning that she could be useful and bribed her with Candy. She becomes the first of few allies to join him. High Roller however, hates mosquitoes and if Chameleon Queen refuses to eat them up, High Roller just grabs or pinches her on any of her body parts and she will start crying, so she usually has to do as he says, to avoid him doing it again. As shown in many episodes, her insides are big enough to hold many minions. Appearance Chameleon Queen is very large and is strawberry red coloured, with a squarish head and small round black eyes. Before her size expanded, she looked much like other chameleons, but had a long tail. After she grew larger, she carried High Roller and his minions from place to place. Soon, High Roller decides to put a large bell from the Bell Tower on Chameleon Queen's back, sort of look like armour. History At first, the Chameleons were very weak against First Squad. It was soon they gained shields (really bells) for protection. It was then that High Roller had the Chameleon Queen join him and managed to do really well in a fight for a change. As good as their partnership was, she was soon framed by the Zebra Brothers for stealing lollipops, who had eaten/stole many of the lollipops for themselves. High Roller banished the Chameleon Queen, so she joined forces with Second Squad to challenge First Squad to a Turtle Cannon Competition III. When High Roller overheard the Zebra Brothers discussing their plans while they were eating the lollipops, he realized he was tricked and goes to explain what happened to the Chameleon Queen, offering her a giant lollipop to get her to come back. Trivia *Chameleon Queen's giant "helmet" like body armor resembles the stahlhelm helmet worn by German troops during both World Wars. *The symbol on the bell resembles the Bengali Hindu swastika symbol. *In the episode "Animals Inside", the members of First Squad look at a chart of Big Green's animal allies. Oddly amongst the many members of Big Green that can be seen on the chart is Chameleon Queen, who has always worked for High Roller. This is foreshadowing at the last episode of Season Two, "The Bronze Giant". *Prior to the release of "The Bronze Giant", Chameleon Queen was thought to have been as big as Big Green base. But with the release of the Bronze Giant episode, this was not the case. In fact, Chameleon Queen is much smaller than the base. *The episode "The Bronze Giant", from the looks of it, it was the episode when Big Green finally made peace with the Chameleons because they didn't follow High Roller along with Bearstomp and the Zebra Brothers back to the East Citadel. *Chameleon Queen's voice sounds like a baby, so she may only be young. *Before Chameleon Queen grew from eating mosquitos, her tongue was blue, like other chameleons. After she grew, it turned pink. *Alpha Girl's nickname for her is "Lizard Breath". *She can change the color of her back to use it as a screen, as first seen in "Pitched Battle of the Tank Army". Gallery Photo451.jpg Photo457.jpg Photo462.jpg Photo463.jpg Photo752.jpg Alphachameleon.jpg Photo735.jpg|Chameleon Queen when she was small, eating a lollipop Ontopofchameleonqueen.jpg Goinqueen.jpg Queentongue.jpg|The chameleons coming out of chameleon queens mouth Queenplants.jpg Chameleonqueen3.jpg Chameleonqueen.jpg|Chameleon Queen busting through the wall Chameleonqueen1.jpg Apetrullychameleonqueen.jpg Lollipopthinking.jpg|Chameleon Queen thinking of lollipops Chameleonqueenlong.jpg Chameleonqueen2.jpg|Here comes Chameleon Queen! Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Animal Leaders Category:Recurring characters Category:Big Green's army Category:Classified Heroes Category:Queens